


Победа Джаннера

by mizuame



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Past Tense, Spoilers, fandom All Space 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Скука была привычным спутником Джаннера. Но иногда ее удавалось развеять, гоняясь за особенно умелым преступником. Риддик стал одним из них.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Победа Джаннера

**Author's Note:**

> Частично описываются события канона.

Джаннеру было скучно с самого детства. Он родился в зажиточной семье на крупной планете и никогда не знал бедности. Его любили, исполняли его капризы, во всем поддерживали. Но Джаннера преследовало проклятие: не было ни одного занятия, где для него нашелся бы достойный соперник. Он перебирал все хобби, менял интересы, как перчатки, но везде и всегда был первым.

Единственное, что развлекало его, — хорошая драка. В ней победа над соперником давалась с усилием, заставляла гордиться собственным достижением, а все умения он получал не играючи, а через пот и кровь, через боль и страдание. От природы худощавый, он с трудом наращивал мышцы, а низкий болевой порог превращал каждую драку в испытание. Было нечто мазохистское в том, чтобы идти против соперника, зная: твой удар нанесет урон и тебе. Но это только прибавляло азарта. Пусть противники ничтожны — он мог сразиться с самим собой.

Драка за дракой, сражение за сражением Джаннер улучшал свою технику. Наступил момент, когда он заткнул за пояс своих учителей, даже тех, которые поначалу не видели в нем перспективы. Он впитал в себя тысячи приемов, провел сотни боев, и, когда на планете не осталось ни одного соперника, им не побежденного, Джаннером опять овладела скука.

Спасение пришло буквально с небес вместе с Антонией Чиллингсуорт — ценительницей искусства и владелицей огромного бизнеса по отлову опасных преступников. Увидев сильнейшего воина на планете, Антония предложила ему работу, и Джаннер с удовольствием согласился. Обычный наемник, командир отряда, координатор и, наконец, личный помощник и любовник капитана — Джаннер играючи поднялся по служебной лестнице и вновь заскучал. Изредка его развлекали особо опасные убийцы и психопаты, но с появлением цивилизации на большинстве планет преступники мельчали, предпочитая мелкие грабежи и разбой крупным делам.

Когда до них донеслась молва о Риддике, Джаннер сначала не поверил, что он так хорош. Но стоило упустить Риддика пару раз, как с проигрышем пришел настоящий азарт. Неуловимый, сильный, безжалостный убийца — это был почти идеальный соперник. Он не давал к себе приблизиться: стоило Джаннеру напасть на след, как Риддик исчезал, растворялся, убив заодно с десяток наемников. Выйти в бой один на один Джаннер так и не смог.

Желание схлестнуться с Риддиком в честном бою завладело им без остатка, и он полностью отдался поискам. Он по крупицам собирал информацию, выходя на Риддика снова и снова, пока однажды удача не улыбнулась ему. Вселенная сделала ему настоящий подарок в виде маленького космического судна, на котором оказался Риддик.

Джаннер знал: Риддик не сдастся без боя. Он не хотел вступать в сражение вслепую. Смерть от взрыва — глупая смерть, и поэтому он отправил работать своих бойцов. Он хотел задержать Риддика, посмотреть на него в деле, а потом — убить. В том, что итог будет именно таким, Джаннер не сомневался.

Взять Риддика оказалось внезапно легко — если не считать нескольких смертей. Девчонка стала его слабым местом. Сложнее было отобрать добычу у Антонии, которая вознамерилась превратить Риддика в скульптуру. Большая часть ее игрушек не волновала Джаннера, но Риддика ей он отдавать не хотел. Тут помогла природная хитрость: хватило небольшой перенастройки вживляющего бомбы оружия, чтобы Риддик легко избавился от опасного довеска.

Отправив по следу сбежавших пленников наемников потупее, Джаннер направился напрямую к кораблям. Риддик не захочет тут оставаться — это он знал точно. Значит, взлетная площадка — единственное место, где можно будет схлестнуться с ним. Он шел наугад, но не прогадал. Риддик встретил его именно там, и Джаннер даже залюбовался им — источающим опасность и силу диким зверем.

Не отрывая взгляда от Риддика, Джаннер избавился от одежды и достал меч. Кровь забурлила в предвкушении боя. Впервые за долгое время он вновь почувствовал себя живым. Риддик двигался быстро, но Джаннер не уступал. Риддик хитрил, но Джаннер легко распознавал его обманки. Риддик был силен, но Джаннер был сильнее. И он хотел продолжать бой. Выбив из рук Риддика нож, он бросил меч, чтобы продолжить сражение на равных. Удары сыпались друг за другом, из глаз летели искры, хрустели кости. Джаннеру пришлось потратить немало сил, прежде чем он сразил соперника: пинок отбросил Риддика в стену, и тот упал, ослабленный и почти поверженный. Джаннер поднял меч: пора было кончать. Это была его победа.

Секунда — и на шее Джаннера затянулась петля из силового кабеля. Пытаясь вырваться, он перерезал удавку одним махом. Погас свет. Холодная ухмылка на губах Риддика стала последним, что увидел Джаннер перед смертью.


End file.
